


Forgotten

by smcki10



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: Andy Herrera comes face to face with her past in the most unexpected way AU (rating for later chapters)
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's my brand-new AU fic! Thank you to Ptiplouf for all her help, you're amazing. I don't know many people who would let me message them at all hours with ideas! Also thank you to every woman in the Surrera Sanctuary. Being in that group and talking daily has helped so much with developing my stories and being a better writer and person! Also I plan to have updates on every story from now to Tuesday night! There's a reason they are going in this order! Also I just want to apologize if I don't update as fast as I should, I have an arm injury that makes writing hard some days.
> 
> Here's chapter 1!

Forgotten

Andy Herrera looked on surprised as she watched the new captain greet the A shift. She never thought she would see him again but here he was. And he was there as her captain of all things. She quickly grabbed her files and made her way to the bunks. An hour later a knock on her door broke her out of her files. She opened the door only halfway surprised to see her new captain. She said nothing, just let the door fall on him as she went back to her bed. He shut the door behind him.

"Is there a reason your hiding from me?" Robert Sullivan asked.

"You know why."

"Do I? All I remember is waking up one morning to finding my wife gone, with a note saying she was sorry and to not come looking for her."

"But yet here you are."

"I took a job Andy. I didn't come looking. Did I hope you would be here? Yes, I did." He said laying his hand on her cheek.

"Robert, don't." She said quietly tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Okay I'm sorry, I'm backing off." He said before kissing her forehead. He laid something down on the table before he left her quarters. Once he had shut the door, she looked down at the photo he had placed on her desk. Her tears fell harder as she traced the toddler's face. A couple hours later, there was a knock on her door. She opened it, expecting to see a person but instead saw a smoothie cup with a cookie on top of it, and an envelope. She smiled as she picked it all up and brought it into her bunk. She put the envelope on the bed and the cookie on her nightstand while she took a drink of the smoothie while sitting down on the bed. She sat the smoothie down on her nightstand while opening the envelope. She smiled at the nickname at the top of the letter.

My Love,

I'm sorry I came back without telling you. Honestly, I should have come home the minute your dad was diagnosed with Cancer, but I didn't know what the right call was, so I stayed. Then Luke called with an offer I couldn't refuse. I'm not trying to push anything on you. I know you need time and I'm still giving it to you. I just want you to know I'm here for you, because long before we were married, we were friends. Just know me and baby Belle are here for you. I've included the rental's address and a key. You're welcome anytime. I love you Andrea Herrera-Sullivan.

Love,

Robert

Andy smiled at the letter. She grabbed the address and key and slid them into her bag before she put the envelope in her desk drawer. As she was closing the drawer, the light caught the photo she kept hidden there. She picked it up and stared at the photo of her, her captain Robert Sullivan and two babies, and ran her finger over the little boy's face.

"Oh, little man, if you could see the mess your momma has made." Andy said quietly putting the photo back where she found it. She quickly grabbed her stuff and went to change, then decided to join most of the shift for a drink at Joe's bar, which is how she found herself at a table with Maya, Vic and Travis. The conversation had been working to keep her mind off of her family, till Travis asked a question.

"So, what do we think of the new captain?"

"He seems nice enough, kinda stand offish." Vic said as Maya agreed. Andy sat there for a few more minutes, till she finally made a decision.

"I'm going to head out. I'm going to stay the night at my dad's." Andy said to Maya. 15 minutes later she pulled up to Sullivan's rental house. She took a deep breath before she got

out of her car.

"Oh, Finny baby please give me strength not to run" she thought as she knocked on the door.

"I know I should have called first…" she said as Robert opened the door.

"Andy, I gave you the address for a reason. You can come and go as you please." Robert said leading her into the house.

"Thank you for the letter. I'm sorry I ran."

"I know baby, but I understand trust me. I love you and baby Belle still loves you to. I'm not one to pass judgment. It took you coming home to make me come home." He said, wrapping her in a hug and kissing her on the forehead.

"I still love you too."

"Then, we take it one step at a time okay?" He asked as she nodded her head. They both heard a cry from further in the house.

"Can I get her?" Andy asked her eyes shining bright with unshed tears.

"Sure, first door at the top of the stairs." He said. She quickly made her way up the stairs and into the room. She smiled at the toddler who was sitting in her bed with tears streaming down her little cheeks.

"What's wrong babybelle?" Andy asked walking over to the bed, picking her up and cuddling her.

"Mommy. You back!" Isabella Sullivan squealed the tears disappearing.

"Yeah babybelle, Momma's back" She said, a few of her tears spilling over as she turned to look at Robert who made his way into the room, wrapping them both in hug.

"Can I stay tonight?" Andy asked.

"You can always stay. I don't think Bella is giving you another choice." He said, causing Andy to look down at Isabella, whose eyes were closing. Robert led both of the girls to his room. He helped Andy lay Isabella in his bed, then pulled out a shirt for Andy to sleep in. By the time she had changed and came back into the room, he had changed and gotten into bed.

"I can't get over how much bigger she has gotten, compared to the last photo I saw. I've missed so much time…I just didn't know how to live without him." Andy said more tears falling, causing Robert to wrap her in a hug.

"Shh, it's okay. I understand, I know exactly how you feel."

"I guess you're the only one that fully understands. I mean, you were his daddy." She said breaking down in tears as he pulled her closer. After a little bit, Robert felt her breathing even out, so he could tell she had fallen asleep.

"We miss you finnybaby." He whispered to the air before he fell asleep too.


End file.
